Destruction
by lovedamonkey
Summary: Max finds Fang cheating and finds a way to calm her flaming anger, Carrie Underwood's song Before he cheats. Then Fang has to find a way to get Max back; songfictions; Missunderstood by Bon Jovi, Fall for you by second handserenade.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction and I love James Patterson's Maximum Ride series.. **

**Of course since these are not my characters as I stated above **

**Thanks :D**

**

* * *

**

Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blonde tramp,  
and she's probably getting frisky...  
right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey...

Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo...

And he don't know...

I was raging with fiery, how could he do this to me? He was my other half and I thought he felt the same about me! I could feel tears making their way down my cheeks and drop onto my red T-shirt that I was wearing.

The baseball bat felt heavy in my hands, it fit perfectly in my grip, and I smiled.

**That I dug my key into the side of his pretty littlesouped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...**

**Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats**

It was a blow to my ego, just like this baseball bat to his favorite red truck. I put as much force as I could behind the swing, I laughed when I heard it hit the smooth hood. I smashed in the windows with hardly any effort, enjoying the shower of glass that fell to the ground. Each seemed to reflect my face, my eyes puffy and red. My hair was wind blown and I could see a smile on my face. I was enjoying this.

Never once did the thought of doing anything like this to him cross my mind, no not him, I never ever wanted to hurt him. So I wasn't directly hurting him, just hurting the things he loved dearly. Since now I know it wasn't me, who he loved with his heart.

**Right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karaoke..  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo  
And he don't know...**

The slut's red hair burned my eyes and set my heart a flame when it passed through my memory. He went for her? After so many years I lived with him, no matter how much I. Loved.Him!

I could see him flirting with her and her just eating it up, a smile on her face that made my stomach churn. What an ass! I turned on my heels and entered outr little house through the garage, where his once perfect baby sat. It was totaled and I made my heart sing knowing it was now useless. Pointless in fixing.

**That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats,  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...**

**Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.**

I stormed through our little house lifting the bat as a went, I made contact with his favorite chair. I heard wood splint and the chair moaned in complaint. Have inhumanly strength only made this more enjoyable,easier. I worked my way through the rest of my home, no longer my home. His home, not mine anymore, not ours. I will never come back here, I'll leave and go back to living off roasted hot dogs and bologna. Sleeping under the never lying stars. I felt the smile plaster on my face as I turned the corner and faced his computer.

**Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.  
**  
**I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
Cause the next time that he cheats...**

**Oh, you know it won't be on me!**

**Ohh... not on me...  
Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires..**

The baseball bat made quick work of the computer, no more blogging for him. I turned around seeing the house a mess and things flung about. He deserved this, it was the only thing I was able to do. I wasn't able to hit him, to slam him against the wall when I walked into that bar. I had arrived home early from my weekend trip and thought I would surprise my boyfriend with a visit to the place he worked. He was flirting with a girl at the bar, the girl with the red hair, his lips soon locked with hers. I couldn't take it! I slammed the door of the bar and flew here. Causing self-reliving destruction as soon as I found my little wooden friend.

**Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.**

**Ohh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...**

**Ohh... before he cheats...**

Smiling I grabbed my backpack and swung it over my shoulder, just in time to hear the front door open in a rush and in came my boyfriend whose face was attached to the red haired slut. Something most have told him I was there, because he looked up and saw my face and my eyes that were burning with anger.

His face dropped, and he looked like he was going to try to explain himself.

" Maybe you should have thought about it before you decided to cheat on me Fang." I spun around and jumped out the nearest open window and flew as far as I could.


	2. Chapter 2

**K since someone asked me if i was gonna do a chapter two i thought i would.. it took me forever to find a song that was even close to what i wanted.. and still it wasn't exactly what i wanted.. sadly.. **

**Misunderstood by Bon Jovi! D**

**I do no own Maximum Ride James Patterson does! Yay James Patterson**

**and thanks for the reviews! It made me feel good about myself... :D**

**"Misunderstood"**

* * *

**Should I? Could I?  
Have said the wrong things right a thousand times  
If I could just rewind, I see it in my mind  
If I could turn back time, you'd still be mine**

The wind wiped at my face as I followed Max through the air. I had to make this right. What was I thinking? I never meant to hurt her. I thought she wouldn't be back for another day. That's terrible thinking I know but that's what went through my mind when the red head locked lips with mine. I would give that all up to make it better for Max. I would give a lot up for Max. I had given up a lot and still I would give up more.

**You cried, I died  
I should have shut my mouth, things headed south  
As the words slipped off my tongue, they sounded dumb  
If this old heart could talk, it'd say you're the one  
I'm wasting time when I think about it**

I saw Max aim toward the ground, landing roughly on her knees. I heard a sob escape her throat. My heart sank immediately. I'm such an ass, hurting the woman I love.

"Max," I whispered, I knew she would have to focus to hear me, but I couldn't make my voice any stronger.

"Go away Fang," so she had been listening.

"Max, I can't explain my actions, I just can't." hmm that may not be the best sentence to get your girlfriend to forgive you. After you just cheated on her, but it was all I had.

**I should have drove all night, I would have run all the lights  
I was misunderstood  
I stumbled like my words, Did the best I could  
Damn, misunderstood**

"Go away Fang," she whispered, she didn't seem angry anymore just hurt, every time I got a glimpse of her face that was soaked in tears it ached my heart, it felt like her personally taking a knife and twisting it driving it deeper.

"Max, please, listen to me?" I was begging, which I deserved, I know perfectly well that she deserved better.

**Could I? Should I?  
Apologize for sleeping on the couch that night  
Staying out too late with all my friends  
You found me passed out in the yard again**

"Max, I never thought I deserved you. I never thought you should have settled for someone like me," I felt tears gather in my eyes, "It's true Max. All I deserve is a slutty red head. Whose name I don't know and will just forget the next day when I wake up. Have my life be meaning less and pathetic. All of that I deserve! Just for hurting you, Max I thought you would leave me for someone better, or at least should have. Someone you deserve and really wanted." Tears seeped over my eye lids and trailed down my cheeks.

I had never really been the best boyfriend, instead of hanging out with my friends I should have done more with Max. I should have loved her when I had the chance. Held her closer, kiss her more often and maybe actually think I deserved that chance. Now I'm too late.

**You cried, I tried  
To stretch the truth, but didn't lie  
It's not so bad when you think about it**

**I should have drove all night, I would have run all the lights  
I was misunderstood  
I stumbled like my words, did the best I could  
Damn, misunderstood  
Intentions good**

"I'll do anything," I offered.

Max was sobbing and again I felt the knife dig deeper. Suddenly she stood without even turning to look at me, I deserved this so much for what I did to her. She launched herself into the air.

I stood there, thinking wondering what I would do next, follow her? I'm not even sure if my last attempt of offering her my soul did any good.

**It's you and I, just think about it...**

**I should have drove all night  
I would have run all the lights  
I was misunderstood  
I stumbled like my words, did the best I could  
I 'm hanging outside your door  
I've been here before  
Misunderstood**

I launched myself after her this time she really let her power go and I was loosing her quickly. She wasn't going as fast as she could, maybe she did want me to follow.

I pumped my wings harder up and down to gain speed, finding wind currents that were in my favor.

I saw her land at Nudge's house and she jolted in. The lights flashed on and I saw two figures hugging in the windows as I landed.

"Max I love you!" I called; the two figures turned their heads to the window to look at me. Neither moved to the door that was more then likely locked.

They turned and walked away.

Sighing I leapt back into the air. There was nothing else I was going to be able to do tonight.

**  
I stumbled like my words, did the best I could  
Damn, misunderstood  
Intentions good.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright this is the last chapter, I will attempt another story soon :D **

**I'm going to step away from using songs in my stories, as you can tell i attempt adding more typing between the song's lines. **

**Thanks everyone for the reviews, favs, and alerts. It makes me soo happy :D**

**Maximum Ride characters belong to James Patterson**

**Fall for you ****by ****Secondhand Serenade**

* * *

Using a shaking fist to knock carefully on the front door I waited for someone to answer. I heard footsteps walking in a hurry to the front door that separated my love from me. The door swung open and a happy face turned to a face of anger twisted with pain. Nudge swayed from one for to another as pushed her fuzzed hair out of her face.

" Fang, I don't think you should be here," she stated silently as she stared at the ground.

"You don't understand Nudge-"

"I do to understand Fang, I understand perfectly. I heard the story all night and I saw how it tore Max to pieces! I think I think I understand!" that was so un Nudge like. She didn't ramble on, she didn't ask questions. No instead she had her sentences picked and prepared perfectly to push the knife of Max's pain farther into my heart. I don't think I would be able to take much more of that.

" Please Nudge, I won't fight with her. Just talk to her?" starting to sway from one foot to the other again she looked deep into my eyes. Her hair was more of a mess then it usually was, her lovely dark skin didn't show the shadows that were more then likely there from the lack of sleep she achieved last night.

"Please?" I was more then willing to beg.

"Fine," she shook her head in defeat," fine, follow me."

**The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core  
**

"Nudge! Why?!" Max screeched as she hared two sets of footsteps making their way to her room. I saw her throw her body onto the bed that was covered in a lame old fashion flowered pattern blanket. Her hair was tangled and I could hear choking sobs escape her throat.

"Max, I just want talk." I sad very quietly.

"Just give him one chance Max and if it doesn't work I'll throw him out personally," Nudge as she kneeled next to Max laying her hand gently on her knee. Before she stood and walked out of the room. Instead of stepping closer I stood where I was. Better safe then sorry, right?

Max slowly lifted herself up on her elbows staring at the bed. She was wearing exactly what she wore last night. Her plain white T-shirt with her long jeans. They were stained with mud and grass where she landed roughly into the ground last night.

" Let's get this over with," she stated, I got a good look at the tear stain streaks down her cheeks when she finally turned to look at me. I sighed at least we weren't fighting.

"Max," I whispered before taking a deep breath.

**  
But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find**

Taking a deep breath herself she sat up straighter, she was going to give me a chance. A chance I didn't deserve but I was fighting for. I dropped to my knees hitting them hard on the wood floor below, why was I even here? Wasting her time, that was it.

I could feel her eyes drilling into my hunched figure, I never cried in front of her. Maybe she would make Nudge remove me from her room, because she found me weak and pointless. I was wasting her time. I had wasted so much time in her life that she could have been with someone else.

" Fang..." I looked up at her, she eyes were still strict and upset. I managed to stand and was thinking about turning and leaving. No I had to take this last chance. If I walked out that door now, my life would be over. My whole reason for living was in this room, suffering because of me. I had to at least attempt to make it alright, for her not myself.

"Max, there's no one else like you, you are my reason for living. It doesn't explain why I did what I did. Like I said before, if you were listening to me last night. I never thought I deserved someone as amazing as you, someone as rare as you. You have a pure heart. Always making sure the flock is happy and healthy. You cared for me, loved me with your whole heart! Which I never deserved, I don't deserve, and I'll never deserve. I just really want you to know that you a rare person to find. I wasted my chance, Max, I know that. I just don't want you broken, I don't want to see you hurt. I can hardly believe I caused this." my head fell to my chest in shame. I hope I was making my point clear.

I could fell the ache in my stomach of the love that rested there for her, that I ignored because I didn't want to give in, incase she did come to her senses and leave me.

**  
This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed  
But I have loved you from the start  
Ohhhh  
**

I waited to see if she would say something, or at least nod, and when it didn't come I took a deep breath to continue.

" Maximum Ride, I never intended on hurting you," I felt tears roll down my cheeks, " I've always loved you, way before you kissed me on the beach when you thought I was dyeing. I loved you since I met you at the school, yes when we were just little kids. It was a different love then that only developed into a deeper stronger lover over time."

I took another pause to look at Max's face.

" Fang," she whispered but looked like she decided against adding any thing else. So I carried on, " I know I failed at being a boyfriend, being a friend, being who I was suppose to be to you, the love of my life. I just can't believe you would settle for me."

**  
But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible  
**

Looking at her tear stained cheeks and stared into her deep breath taking eyes. I will always love her, of course if I ever got a second chance I wouldn't screw up again. Never again, even if my second chance was just still being a friend on her myspace.

" I know you don't want to believe what I said to be true, but it is! I swear whole-heartedly! I swear on my life, that everything that I have said today is true," I looked at the ground, preparing to leave again, it didn't seem to be getting any better.

The woman of my dreams sat in front of me staring at the pillow she had on her lap.

Even with her hair a mess, her shirt torn slightly and her jeans grass stained, I loved her, and she was always beautiful to me.

**  
So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold onto your words  
'Cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When you're asleep  
**

Leaning next to Max's knees on the little one person bed. She didn't look up from the pillow, not even when I grabbed her fragile hand in mine. She wouldn't have to answer anything I said. My words were the ones that had to be worth something. Be strong enough, good enough for her to listen to them.

" Maybe I'll talk to you again tomorrow, after you had a chance to think about it." I started to stand but I felt a slight tug on my arm when I tried to pull my hand from hers.

**  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
**

My heart leapt a little at this slight hope forcing me to sit down again next to her on the floor. She didn't say anything still so I wrapped my other hand around the hand I already held. Not to push my luck I had to force myself not to kiss her hand.

"Max, I can't think of anything else to say, you know how I feel, you are the perfect woman out there, you are strong and brave. You take so much shit and still stand tall. You saved the world and the flocks' lives. You are beautiful and you take my breath away. I can only say that you will be the only one I love, you are the only one with my heart. You can rip it, stomp on it, light it on fire. Yet it will always be yours. You are you, and you are rare, perfect, perfect to me." tears slid down my cheeks again, I'm such a softy when it came to her. Always.

**  
Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find**

"Fang," she lifted her head and looked at me. Her eyes were sad, yet there seemed to be a different emotion there. Maybe she was actually listening to everything I said. Maybe she would forgive me! I looked into her eyes and gave her a shaky smile, it was plain to see that I was still guilty, upset at what I had done, but I tried just for her.

"Fang, I will always love you, even though you put me through this, I don't have a choice. I will always love you, because you too are one of a kind," she managed a weak smile.

"Max," I wrapped my arms around your waist and laid my head in her lap. She ran her hands through my hair brushing it out of my eyes and caressed my cheek, "you truly are one of a kind Max, no one would have a kind enough heart to forgive someone as worthless as me."

Max shook her head side to side denying that statement, she hunched over and kissed my forehead.

"Now, you do that again, I will round house kick you in the face." she laughed and I joined her, there was never going to be a next time. I got the second chance I fought for, but didn't deserve, and I wasn't letting it go to waste. I wouldn't give Max a reason to leave and I will always love her.

* * *

**Fin **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Odd that my oneshot turned into three chapters :D**


End file.
